That changes everything
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Since Kakashi became the Sixth Hokage a few things changed and he has to bring them back on track. Anko/Kakashi


A/N: It has been a while since I wrote something, but I still hope you like it :)

* * *

Kakashi sighed deeply. It had been three weeks since his announcement as a Hokage and problems were already arising. However these problems had nothing to do with his new job, he got the hang of that pretty quickly, but on private matters.

Before he became Hokage Anko and him had a relationship. Even if they never defined it, they did all the things couples do, from going out to eat to kisses and fights and of course the make-ups, so for him it was one. However things had changed quickly after he became Hokage.

 _Two days after the announcement_

 _There was a knock on his office door and Kakashi already prepared himself for another pile of paper work, but when the door swung open and revealed Anko his annoyed expression disappeared._

 _"I have the mission report." The kunoichi said and dropped it on his desk without looking at him, but before she could pull her hand away Kakashi grasped her wrist._

 _Still holding it he stood up and gently pulled her closer until they were facing each other._

 _"You should greet your Hokage properly." He smirked and leaned down to kiss her._

 _To his surprise she turned her head to the side and stepped away from him._

 _"We should stop that." She looked serious._

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"You said it yourself, you are Hokage now. That changes everything."_

 _Kakashi was confused. Despite having read the whole 'Icha Icha Paradise' series he still didn't understood women sometimes._

 _"The Hokage is the most trusted and respected person in this village and the people really like you Kakashi. Me? I am 'the scary snake lady' as your best pupil put it so nicely." At that she laughed without humor in her voice. "Don't you see that it doesn't fit? You will be better of with a proper girl."_

 _He had no clue what she meant, but he did notice the sadness in her voice and that she wouldn't met his eye. Before he could ask her about her strange behavior she had already disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

Now three weeks after this encounter he was still as smart as before. It only dawned on him now, that they didn't spend time together, how much she meant to him. The truth was he really missed Anko. What had started as a casual relationship had become so much more for him and he wanted her back whatever the cost.

He had to talk to her, really talk to her, not missions briefings with two other shinobi in the room or quick 'hellos' on meetings. She had been avoiding him so this were the only times he had seen her, but he knew where he could find her.

Determined to finally talk this out he left the Hokage tower and left for the dumpling restaurant. As expected she sat there with a hug mountain of her favorite sweets in front of her.

"We need to talk." He said while take a seat opposite of her.

All eyes in the restaurant were immediately focused on him, but he was already used to it. This was one of the downsides of being the Hokage. Anko seemed to notice the attention too, but she was nervous after having looked around.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama. I have a mission and no time to waste, but I will make sure to come to your office when I am back." With a quick bow and her plate only half eaten she left.

Kakashi sighed. He knew she didn't have a mission, after all he didn't give her one for today. Of course she also wouldn't show up at his office later. Her behavior was more than strange and so not like her. First she called him his official title and then she didn't eat her dango. Anko would never do that, so something big was up.

He needed help on this one and what better help to understand a woman than to get advice from another. With this in mind Kakashi made his way to the only other woman he was close to and trusted.

"Kakashi, what brings you here?"

"Hello Kurenai, I hope I am not keeping you from something important."

"Of course not. Come in." The kunoichi smiled at him and lead him inside.

They sat down on the couch and after Kurenai had placed two cups of green tea in front of them she looked expectantlyl at her visitor. Kakashi rubbed his neck nervously while thinking about how he should begin.

"I need your advice... it's about Anko. She is acting strange." When Kurenai nodded at him to go on he told her what happened during the last weeks.

Of course had the black haired kunoichi already known that, due to being good friends with Anko and the only one aside from Kakashi she trusted, but Kurenai was interested in Kakashi's point of view.

"And how can I help?" She asked after he finished his story.

"I don't understand her."

Kurenai sighed deeply and drank a sip of her tea. Even after always reading Jiraiya's book he still didn't knew a thing about woman. Kakashi and Anko were almost just as blind to their feelings for each other as Temari and Shikamaru*. The kunoichi was sure Kakashi felt more for the snake mistress than he was revealing, so she would help him out, not only for his sake but for Anko's as well.

"I am sure you know even more about Anko's past than I do, not only because you were Anbu, but more because I know she trusts you the most."

"She does?"

Kakashi's surprise was just one more sign how little he really knew about woman. Ignoring his question the kunoichi continued.

"Try to see it as someone who doesn't like her as much as you do." The lack of protest to her implying he liked Anko made Kurenai smile, so she was on the right way with this. "For the villager she is still the woman who betrayed her home country and went with Orochimaru, who tried to destroy Konoha a few years later and murdered the Third Hokage. In their eyes Anko is still not someone who can be trusted."

"Than they are wrong. Anko is the most faithful person I know, she would even die willingly for Konoha. At that time she was just blinded by Orochimaru. How can they be so cruel, she has already suffered enough."

"We both know that and everyone who has worked or met her themselves, but the villager don't. Anko sees how they look at her and she doesn't want them to look at you the same way."

The confused look on the Hokage's face let Kurenai know she had to be more precise.

"Gosh Kakashi, don't you see? She is distancing herself from you because she thinks she is not worth it to be with you. She is afraid that people will judge you because you, the Hokage, are together with 'the scary snake lady'."

At first Kakashi asked himself why everyone seemed to quote Naruto, but than it made click. With a fast 'thanks Kurenai' he left and went back to his office, a plan already in the working.

"Do you know why the Hokage convoked this meeting?" Genma asked the other shinobi next to him.

"No, but it must be important if not only all shinobi but whole Konoha as well are here."

Anko, who stood next to them and had been listing to their conversation, had to agree. What was so important that it had to be announced in front of everyone?

Suddenly and as always a little too late Kakashi stepped out of the Hokage tower on which already stood a few Anbu as well as all jonin, including Anko.

"I am sorry for being late and for the short notice announcement, but this couldn't wait any longer. First of all for those who are worried this is not about an upcoming attack or emergency. I have positive news that I want to share with all of you. Hereby I announce the engagement of Anko Mitarashi and myself Kakashi Hatake."

While saying the last part his eyes met Anko's. The kunoichi didn't know what to do. She couldn't believe that he did that, but the silence throughout whole Konoha proved her otherwise. He took a few steps in her direction and held out his hand for her to take. A mixture of shock and confusion let her take it.

"What are you doing? Are you insane?" Were the first whispered words she said to him.

"Last time I checked I wasn't." He smirked.

"But-"

Her protest was interrupted by clapping. The couple broke eye contact to see a bright smiling Naruto.

"It's about time sensei, believe it."

It took a few seconds then Kurenai followed Naruto's example, then Genma and soon all shinobi joint. Still unsure Anko looked at the villager, who had started whispering after the announcement, but sure enough now they were cheering too.

"You are an idiot." She slapped him lightly on the arm, but her big smile betrayed her by showing how happy she really was.

"I just gave you a mission." Kakashi returned her smile and pulled her closer.

"Being your wife? Seems like it's an S-ranked mission."

"It is." With that he leaned down and kissed her with whole Konoha approving loudly in the background.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)

* I like Kurenai as a match maker and in another story I want to write how she gets Shikamaru and Temari together.


End file.
